


Sleep Walker

by ExplodedPen



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-04
Updated: 2007-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodedPen/pseuds/ExplodedPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At night, a lone figure walks the halls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Walker

At night a lone figure walks the halls. He's always on guard, while he circles the decks. No one pays much attention; he's a known workaholic and will answer questions when prodded although sometimes his answers are vague.

Of course, during the day no one mentions it because they think it's normal. He has no idea he walks the halls at night. He has no idea that he talks to people in the halls. He just thinks he's tired because of the work he does.

His best friend thinks his friend isn't sleeping, he's seen him walking round the ship, even talked to him a couple of times. But he is adamant he's been going to bed every night.

Finally, one night he is walking the halls once more when he bumps into his friend.

"Malcolm, I thought I told you to get more sleep."

He doesn't reply and almost looks as if he's about to keep walking. "Malcolm, are you even listening to me? Why are you up anyway?"

Malcolm's head turns slowly and Trip can see his eyes look strangely unfocussed. Malcolm isn't even properly looking at him, just in his general direction. "I've got to protect you," Malcolm sighs. "I've got to protect you all."

And once again, the next morning Malcolm wakes up with no memory of what happened, he has no idea that he patrols the corridors at night. He has no idea.


End file.
